


Memory

by ConEno



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humans, Monsters, NSFW, Post-Pacifist, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8142065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConEno/pseuds/ConEno
Summary: Being a freelance musician is not easy, but it's life. Soon finding herself in monster friendly town, she decides to get herself a home here. And even got a (silent) friend to walk with after late nights, never spoke a word to each other ever since they met, until now.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-wrote the first chapter a bit. Second following soon. Thank you for your patience :)

“Thanks for playing tonight, lass, I’ll look forward to next time.” An old grey bearded guy patted your forcefully on shoulder, might as well look like he’s a biker gangs’ boss, but always kind to everyone in his bar, almost like a proper father.

“See ya around, chief.” you happily replied, walking out the alleyway from the back entrance with a guitar on her back. Soon as the door shut, only the vibration of bass could be heard from the bar, and the warm fall breeze on a cool night.

You were happy, another big pay for gig just this week, smiling without a care in the world. Working as a singer, or at least temporary replacement in a band, repairing instruments or technical machines which involved music, it was your life. It wasn’t a permanent job, yet no problem to get work like that.

Simply shifts part-time jobs between bars, discos or other places. Some are regular that last a long time. But it was your thing in life.

Skipping with joy down the street, you found yourself in the monster street, not that it bothered since you lived in a motel in the neighbourhood. Cheap rent. Besides, monsters were friendlier than humans you have met in your entire life.

On the third street down from your gig, wanted to buy something to eat after have been drinking a couple of beers.

However, you managed to have a routine at this time of hour, ever since you visited the monster city. Just further down the street you’re walking, there he was. The man made of orange flames, in long black coat, closing up his bar with a twist of key.

“Heya!” you cheerily greeted, close up enough that both of you started walking together. He simply nodded in reply, always the quiet guy.

You never had a proper conversation once, at least not since the incident last month, where a construct of steel pipes by construction of a building happen to have fallen on you. It didn’t hit you, no. The pipes hit the very gentleman besides you. Apparently he reacted when he saw them falling when he was close by, covering you. And even when you were frantic of him of gotten hurt, he brushed of your worries with ease. Apparently physical objects, (similar to knife and guns, he told you), couldn’t hurt him.

It was only coincidence you met him again when you were walking back to the motel from work, and you simply enjoyed the walks since then.

Unknowing to you, he glanced down at you in curiosity.

It _has_ been a month since then, but why a human would even dare to be close to him was something intriguing. Perhaps it’s because of his actions that did it? Nonetheless, this didn’t bother him, it felt nice not to have someone fear him being a monster.

Glancing up at the guy, his flames flickered different this time a bit brighter than usual, and the way he looked forward, was he smiling? That was cute. Humming ‘Sunshine’, since he reminded you being warm and bright, like the sun.

“ _You look happy_.” A deep voice along with a sound crackle startled you enough to make you jump, you spun around to see if there were anyone else around you, but only the man walking next to you, seems to chuckle as he saw how you reacted.

From baffling expression to a wide smile.

“That I am!” you felt happier, it’s the first time he ever spoke to you for a long time.

“ _…Why_?” he wanted to know, and somehow he was intrigued by the sparkle in your eyes when he spoke up.

“I’m only one or two more paid gigs away, I’m getting myself a home soon…” Not exactly a lie, you have been moving from town to town, until you moved here, intrigued by the monster and their hospitality. You have either been crashing at someone’s house, sleeping outside in a tent, or motel if it was necessary. Always wanted a permanent home. “… hopefully before my birthday.” You flinched as realized you slipped it out, hope he would not dig into that par-

“ _When?_ ”

Damnit.

Sighed as it was only a date, it’s not you can expect anything.

“30th November.” It was a month away, so you glanced up at him, seeing he tilted his head as if asking, ‘what’s wrong?’ “Don’t think about it much, I just wanted a proper present for myself for once.” you looked down on the ground, both of you waiting for the street light turning green for you to cross while few cars drives by.

Then silence again. Oh, no. You weirded him out, definitely, should had stayed simple.

“ _Are you free then?_ ” you looked up surprised at him.

“Uh… I, yes?” and there it was, his red flames grew a bit, more yellow glow, and it was definitely a smile.

Nodding at you he stopped, you were both now outside his apartment building. Reaching out a hand. You were a bit confused at the gesture, nonetheless, grabbed it into a handshake.

“ _Grillby._ ” He chuckled once more when he saw you confused expression, shifting into one of shock of realization with wide eyes before blasting out in full laughter.

Amused, he waited for you to calm down.

“I’m… (hah) I’m Lydia. (Huff). I can’t believe we didn’t know each other names for a month!” you burst out laughing once more, forcing you to lean against the wall with a sting at your side.

He laughed along, at the idea and the way of your antics as you try calming yourself

Collected and straightening your jacket, you smile at him.

“See ya, tomorrow?” you asked hopefully. He’s the only one you managed to take a shine to even close as a friend, at least in this town… city… county… WHATEVER!

“ _Of course_.” He smiles softly. And you start walking with a wave, as he entered the building.

Yup, this day has definitely been the best.


	2. Chapter 2

The following day, you didn’t have any work to be done. There were no new messages on your phone. So now you were lying on your bed, dangling your legs on the edge while tapping your phone, thinking what to do.

Too soon to go to Grillby’s bar, since it’s still before opening hour. Maybe surprise him for a visit in there? You only met him closing the bar after all this time, now that you think about it.

Maybe just take a regular walk?

Sure, might as well get to know the area much as you can since you decided to move here. As on que, your stomach growled. Maybe priority on finding somewhere to eat first.

Getting up, you put on your leather jacket and shoes, leaving your guitar locked in the motel room. No need to drag it around if you weren’t going to use it. No matter how much you loved the old thing.

Onwards on this bright day!

 

~ * ~

 

It was a quiet morning for Grillby, only radio filling the silence as he cleaned the tables before the opening. However, he found himself finished a couple hours before. Not that it was not unusual, it was rather calming, but now he got free time at hand, and he already read most of his books he had with him to the bar.

Perhaps buying coffee, instead of making it himself, and a trip to the bookstore would be good for a change.

He draped his burgundy coloured coat, taking the back entrance and locks it as he heads out.

 

~ * ~

 

You find yourself before a shop with class, it was an adorable theme between pastries and… Burlesque? No, what was the word for design between frills, elegancy, and wait, classic? Oh well, whatever it is, it’s cute, and maybe just what you were looking for.

Entering, you were blown away by the design of the tables, glass plate with diamond-shaped iron to keep it lifted. The walls where a calmer shade of purple like outside, with vine markings repeated. Then noted the spider webs, and the hand sized spiders in the corner, and on the counter. Huh. Does a spider monsters run this pastry shop then?

And answer to your question, a humanoid spider, wearing purple pantaloons with frills, white shirt, black vest and purple bowtie, she looks a bit childish with pigtails for her short black hair, but that just added to her cute charm.

“Fufufu~, welcome. May I offer you some of my merchandise?” She smiled, but you got how she was cautious by her body language, and you figured you know why. Humans most are rather afraid of them.

“Sure!” You try sounding chipper, surprising the spider monster. “Since it’s my first time here, I would like to have a recommendation.” You smiled gently, and eyed in curiosity of the spider on the counter.

“Fufufu~, of course! We serve spider cider and our new addition of jam filled donuts if you’d like?” She answered, feeling less reserved.

“That sounds good. Oh, can you add a muffin too?” You notice something heavy landed on your shoulder. A glance told you it was a spider, the spider monster behind the counter seemed wary, not expecting the little thing to do so.

You played it off by giving it a small stroke on its back with your finger, smiling. “Hey sweet.” It seemed happy enough to settle down on your shoulder.

Turning back to the spider monster, you saw how shocked she looked like. Then smiles softly at you. “Fufu~, not easily frightened, are you?”

“Nope~. Spider monsters are different from the ones I’m used on surface, so it’s all good.”

She blinked with her five eyes, as she was preparing a plate with the donut and a muffin from the display next to the counter.

“Used on surface?”

“Ah, yes. They are rather adorable compared to non-magic ones that bit me once, reminds me of from some kids’ movie I think.” You rub nervously on your neck, remembering when you were camping in the forest once that actually had deadly ones, without you knowing it. Then you realized with horror that you might have offended her.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean anything bad about it! You monsters are rather awesome to me, and I didn’t think…” you were cut off, as she laughed heartedly while placing the plate and a glass of purple liquid with ice and straw before you.

“It’s alright, dearie. Fufufu~, it’s rather good to know you are not afraid after such incident.” It was just now you could see how soft, gentle and relaxed she were before you. Relieved, perhaps.

Telling you the price, you stack up a 10 dollar bill, winking as you tell her to keep the rest as a tip. Taking the pastries and glass towards the nearest empty table.

It was only just now as well, noticing there were just a couple monsters a blue rabbit and orange cat, and a monster elderly that looked like a cartoon figure that were the guests here. Taking a bite of the donut, the unknown flavour was so sweet and mystical tropical berry in the filling. You could not help but to hum in content.

Enjoying the spider cider with a sip, the door rang, giving a glance of surprise of who walked in.

He didn’t notice you, as he walks to the counter and the spider monster taking orders. It wasn’t until while she was preparing he took a glance into the café, flames popped and shot up in surprise when he made eye contact with you.

Smiling, you wiggle your fingers a greeting at him. While taking another sip.

The order went quick, while before he were to ask the silent question, whether or not joining you on lunch, you pat on other side of the table, figuring he would want a seat with his coffee and sandwich.

He took the offer with a smile, sitting across you.

Eyeing you curiously with a tilted head, you tilted your own head in question with a raised eyebrow.

Tapping his shoulder, you figured he meant the spider resting on you. Snickering, you shrug gently. He just smiles and takes a bite of the sandwich.

“ _I’m surprised to meet you early. Do you not work late?_ ” He asks. He had been seeing you at closing hour at 3 a.m. after all.

“Nah, my job is rather spontaneous. Either I get message early on my cell, or pre-booked for work. I’m not pre-booked today, nor did I get any messages. So I was thinking getting to know the area before moving.” You grin, enjoying the last bite of donut with blue coloured fill with a hum.

He nods, then tilting his head again.

“ _What is it that you do for work?_ ”

“Well, either it’s music gigs, one to replace a band member haven’t have shown up for example, or to set up or repair sounding equipment. Or in rare cases being a stand in for band’s who doesn’t show up at all.” Taking a sip of the cider, it did taste differently. Monster food simply dissolve once it’s in your mouth apparently.

He flared up briefly, he looks away for a bit, seeming to think about something as he taps his finger to his cheek. He turns to you again, seeming to hesitate as this could be your day off.

“ _Can… you repair an old equipment of mine?_ ”

You blink, you didn’t expect him saying such two-sided sentence.

“Sure, thinking of hire me?” You waggle your eyebrows, being such an innocent flirt.

He blinks, then turned briefly blue where his cheeks would be. He thinks you thought it wrong and were to correct you, until you giggle covering your smile with your hand. With a huff, he takes a sip of his coffee while calming down.

“ _I have an old jukebox, I never got it to work since underground._ ”

Since underground? Hm, you never did go for restoration, however, and old jukebox. It shouldn’t be too difficult, right? And it would give you the final opportunity to visit Grillby’s bar.

“Sure, sounds like a good challenge.” You grin. He nods with a smile, and both resuming to finish eating in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

“Woah, this is seriously a cool place! Now I regret not coming by sooner.” You went from excited to whining in a childish mode. Making Grillby chuckle as he came from the back after have hanged up his coat.

“ _Why didn’t you?_ ” He went behind the bar counter, starting to prepare for his opening hours by setting down chairs from tables, while you inspected the jukebox in the corner by the entrance.

“Late night work, mostly. Other times I was just too tired and slept through the day.” You honestly reply. Turning the back of the jukebox towards you. “Do you have a toolbox here?” asking as the reason you needed to screw loose the panel to check the damage.

He nodded when you looked at him, disappearing behind a door, which you now noticed the ‘fire exit’ sign above it. It made you snort in amusement.

While he gets the tools, you take off your jacket and place it on the high chair by the counter, showing your tattoos of black vine and leafs, covering as obvious your tank top shows from back your neck and down to your wrists. You checked your cell once more for any new messages.

“ain’t seen _you_ here before.” Came an unknown voice, making you jump and drop your phone quick enough to retry catching it in haste. Juggling for brief three seconds before finally caught it and clutch it to your chest, heart beating so fast you could feel it drum in your ears.

Looking where the current chuckle came from, you glare at the skeleton in blue hoodie, black shorts and… pink slippers… coming from a frantic angry panic mix to a confused one when you noticed he looked rather relaxed here, how can a skeleton be pudgy?

“Well it’s my first time here.” You reply dryly, raising an eyebrow. “And far as I know, Grillby haven’t opened yet.” Was this guy a regular? How did he even get in?

“I know, which is why it’s odd seeing a human here. Where is he?” His voice lowered as left eye turning briefly blue, until the door opens and on que, Grillby enters with toolbox dragged along.

He stopped for short second, seeing the skeleton sitting by his bar.

“ _Sans._ ” He didn’t look happy, but not angry either. Just disapproval.

“hey, grillbz.” You blink, the blue eye had vanished and turned to two normal pinpricks in his eyesockets when looking at Grillby.

Okay, they’re friends then.

Grillby gives you the toolbox, saying thanks as you start working on the jukebox again.

The two of them spoke low, so you can’t make out what they say, but it doesn’t matter.

Managing to open the panel, you were in for a surprise. All sorts of wiring and gadgets were in it, most that isn’t even connected to anything.

“What the heck!?” You burst out while putting down the panel on the floor. Being rather shocked it had gone this bad at all.

“ _Lydia?_ ” he called, wondering what was wrong.

“I’m surprised this box hasn’t blown up or combusted by the mess inside. Who the heck have hurt this poor thing?” starting to untangle the wires, it was rather messy. You couldn’t start working if you didn’t know where the problems were. Well... this mess were oviously one.

You noticed he now stood by you, checking the damage himself. Flared up in sparks in surprise when he saw it. Guess he weren’t the one who tried ‘fixing’ it previously.

“Just let me clean this mess, and then I can see whether if I can save it or not. If I do manage to fix this… we’re gonna dub this box ‘Miracle’, alright?”

He seem to doubt it, nevertheless, nods in agreement.

You can tell that, Sans was his name? Stared at you, even if you didn’t look up, figuring he was curious.

“ _Tell me if you need anything else then._ ” He went back to the counter.

“I will.” You manage to get one wire… out of fifty, or more perhaps…

This is gonna take some time.

 

~ * ~

 

Few hours later, you finally managed to clean out everything. Sorted through what was useful and what’s not by trashing some and get every machinery bits out. Cleaning the entire interior and important bits free from dust, soot and rust, dropping the wet cloth next to you.

“There!” You throw your arms up, finally freed from dirt and mess in it.

Few barks and claps came from patrons in the bar, knowing you had struggled a while. You couldn’t’ help but to laugh. “Thanks, still got the repairs though.” Smiling at them.

Standing up, you stretch, all muscles begging for a break.

Grillby looks over, and you hoist up the bucket of trash with tilted head in question. He motions you to give it to him, and you do when walking to the bar.

“I’m gonna go wash up, can I order a meal meanwhile?”

He nods as he walk through the door once again, and you hurried to the bathroom, wanting to sit down.

Nevertheless, soon as you came out, there was a ready burger and fries on the counter where you had your jacket. Looking over, there was even long glass of some fruity drink. Looking up in disbelief, Grillby just tilted his head in confusion to why you looked like that.

“How did you made this in less than three minutes?!” Only to get a smirk for an answer from him, looking all prideful, with the new punster companion next to you answering.

“magic.” he motions the SpongeBob meme, waving a non-existent rainbow over him… god damnit.

“so howz’it going with the machine? fixable?” he questions.

“From what I saw, the inputs doesn’t ‘look’ damaged, but I have no way of telling until I can get new wires for connection. But…” you give an rather apologetic look. “… by the looks of it, it’s easier to get a whole new machine to re-install into the jukebox, considered the main machine had part of plastic cover melted on it as well. I can get the parts cheap and just replace the interior.”

Grillby looks like he mulled over it, just for a second though, it made sense considered how old it was. He were rather fond of the exterior than how it worked inside itself.

Giving nod of approval, you smiled widely. He kinda liked that look on you.

“Great! I’ll go get the parts soon as I finish this, which by the way, is heavenly. I love the way the cheese had melted along with the meat and tomato. You’re gonna be stuck with me being a regular from now on.” low moaning on another bite. Not noticing the blue flush in his flames.

Sans did though, grinning. Was about time his old friend found someone he were interested in. Other than that. During the hours he have been here, he had seen their souls resonating, growing stronger over time spending with each other. He used to be the judge underground, only boss monster who could see souls without pulling out for stats after all.

He will keep an eye on her. For someone who’s kind and pro-monster, he could tell after have checked your stats.

 

Your LVL is **2**.


	4. Chapter 4

Walking down towards a marked street, you were _really_ feeling awkward.

For one thing. Sans accompanies you. Side by side. In silence.

Second thing, before Grillby had shown up, he were shortly accusing you for have done something to him, luckily Grillby showed up in time before you were to about have a bad time yourself. Now you were simply staying quiet because you are kinda expecting a threat any second.

Finding the shop you were looking for, ‘Gerson’s Re-Sale’. You both entered, not expecting Sans to follow all the way.

Once stepping inside, an old bearded turtle monster brightened when seeing you.

“Lassie, there’s nae a day o' glory sunshine without ye!” he call’s out. You did kinda find it odd there was a monster who had a Scottish dialect.

“Flirting already, Gerson?” you waggled your eyebrows. Only for him to break out a laugh.

“ya know Gerson?” Sans stepped forward, as Gerson just now noticed him.

“Efternoon, baillie, are ye out shoppin’?”

“nah. just follow kiddo here, see if needed help carrying anything.”

Oh really? So it wasn’t more of trying to find out when to interrogate instead? Wait, baillie, as in judge?

“Yeah, I know him through my boss at ‘Bear Guns’ bar, he comes visiting once in a while. Also, he got a lot of random stuff that I know can find here for the jukebox. How’s your back by the way?” you directed attention back to Gerson after answering Sans.

“A'm good lassie, there ain nothin’ that monster candy cannae fix.”

“Good to know. Mind if I go through some of the music machines you got?”

“Help yerself, just yell if yi''ll need a haun.”

“Will do.”

 

As Sans sees you going to farther end of the store’s shelves. Seeming to know where things are. He wonders how often you are here.

“Sans.”

He jumped a bit at the cold tone, from Gerson of all people, and it was directed to him.

“I know ye have ability tae see into ither people's soul. 'n' I awready know o' her lvl. Dinnae do something ye would regret.”

It was a warning, and he had already seen her lvl? Did Gerson know something he didn’t about you?

“Found one!” you came back triumphant, carrying a… vinyl player? Seems rather new, though Gerson were a ‘used item’ shop. So many would come and sell and buy odd things here.

“Did you get this player checked that it plays?” she put it on the counter for Gerson out up his monocular to inspect which item you brought.

“Ah, aye. Fur some reason thay sold it at guid condition. Wha knew whit thay wur thinking. Bwahaha.”

“Nice, how much for it?”

When he told you the price, it was certainly cheap. At least a third cut of what one would original cost.

Wrapped up, you get a phone call. Checking your phone you looked apologetic at them.

Doesn’t bother him, if it’s important, it’s important.

“Lydia here, what’s u-” she stopped abruptly. Frowning a bit before turning angry.

“I’ll be right there.” She tucked her phone into her pocket. “Sans, can you take this machine to Grillby? Please tell him I’m sorry and will be back tomorrow to finish the repair.”

“uh, sure, kid…” Then you rushed out, yelling a ‘thank you’ as you hurried off in the streets.

Now what was that about? 

 

~ * ~

 

It was worse than you thought. Once upon arriving at chief’s bar, there were few what you were told pre-hand that were regulars, and of course chief himself.

They were around the side of stage that controlled sound equipment and spare instruments, and a different regular that were behind the bar, brushing with a broom to what you heard were shattered glasses gathering up. Shit, they had destroyed the mirror and bottles there. No wonder the alcohol smell were overwhelming.

Chief seemed to have brightened up when noticing you coming over.

“Thank ya for coming lassie, I need ya input on what can be salvaged amongst this.” he gestured the mashed up sound-machine.

Taking a good glance, mostly buttons took the brunt damage, so you checked the inside… which seems to be fine. Though the connection with buttons being broken will be needing a fix.

“Interior’s fine, but I think you need to get the top plate with buttons included replaced.” Taking a glance at the instruments that were substitute for lost or forgotten during performances, they were brutally mashed up in pieces. No saving them there. “I’ll check the mikes and stereos too, but what happened?”

“Prolly some mob-wannabees who thought they could waltz in here without consequences.”

Sounds like he had already called the cops then. Have they been here before you came?

He followed you to the stereos on stage. They seemed untouched, though since they were bolted to the wall, the may have done something different. Seeing the wires, you were right. Instead of being able to smash them, they cut them off. That’s fixable.

“So no cam-record of intruders?”

“Hailey’s lookin’to it now. She’s in the office going over’em with a couple officers.”

“Good…” okay, so the cops were still here then. You finally found the mike, thrown amongst the messed tables and chairs. Well. They tried with the tables. Problem with them was they were made heavy and sturdy which made them almost unmovable, unless you had help with four or five men. “Gonna need to re-wire the stereos. And I don’t think the mike has taken any brutal damage other than have been tossed. But I can’t be sure without the sound-machine for testing it though.”

Given a nod, he continues past you, opening another window for freshen the air inside from the smelly fumes.

“Do ya think it’s fixable before the bar opens?”

Unlike Grillby’s, you know this bar were more for night activity for the gang. And wouldn’t open before a couple of hours.

“I can’t fix the equipment in time. And you know I don’t know enough people in the area except Gerson, you, Grillby and the others in here. And I haven’t even got to chat properly with the regulars here even. So I don’t know who to call if we needed a usable sound-machine in time. Not to mention I would need time to go back to the marked street to see if I can find some new wires to replace.”

Given a nod at the explanation, he looked deflated.

“Sorry.” you apologized, but it was the truth. You wouldn’t be able to do any of these things in time.

“Nah, we’ll survive. We’ll just put up a plate for a day off until it’s been fixed. Besides, don’t think anyone would enjoy being here with this smell.” he crunched in face in disgust.

“True that. By the way, probably should tell Gerson about this.”

"Gerson? Why?"

"Because I was at his store when you called, he smart enough to put two and two together when I'm involved."

"Ah, alright, thanks for tellin' me." he goes outside, making a phonecall in more suitable air.

A door opens and you turn to see a couple officers and Hailey come out with them, you subtly nodded to officers in politeness when passing you, as they did the same with a polite smile you noticed. And Hailey, blue hair dyed punk manager hugs you. Which startled you. Haven't exactly considered being close to anyone to do so. And Hailey was someone who would come and talk to you whenever she didn't work, but had respect for personal space. However, considering this situation. Guess it calls for a hug, so you returned it.

"You okay?" you asked.

"...yeah. Didn't think this kind of thing would happen here, of all places... I mean, this is our home!" she had abruptly standing a step away from you, her depression mode changing into anger mode in a second. Lift her arms in the air before falling down with thight fists.

"So got any clues who did then?"

"Yeah, there few quite few guys that got caught on 'my' cameras. The main ones our old Harold had gotten in the corners got busted." she pointed to the corners of the bar, sure enough, weren't completely visible, though looking smashed.

"Good thing you had actually hidden ones then." You smiled. "Easier to catch the ones responsible."

"I know, right!? Old chief's just, ' _no need for extra security, we have our guys and the surveillance camera_ '." she scoffed. "I love our boss, but sometimes he doesn't think completely trough."

"That's why you're the one who takes care of paperwork and such then?" you smiled amused.

"That's right. If anything. I'm the boss here!" she crossed arms with a grunt.

...

Both of you started giggling.

"Let's clean this mess up, I'm gonna make this place smell like petunia by the end of the day!"

"Yes, _boss_." you teased, leading both into giggles again.

 

~ * ~

 

When the door opens, Grillby hears his regulars calling up Sans’ name. Looking up, expected you with him.

You were not.

Sans came to the counter, putting a machine that looked like vinyl player. And looks at Sans expectantly.

“she said sorry and come by tomorrow to finish the repairs, was an emergency.”

Grillby sighed, both relieved and worried. He were rather relieved that Sans didn’t drove you off, he tended to threat anyone who would consider harm. You were not one of them.

However, now he was worried. What was the emergency?

You told him you’re new to town, and have non-scheduled jobs. Was it someone you knew?

He would have to ask another time then, if it wasn’t too sensitive of a subject.

…

If anything at all, he would like to know you better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna support? You're free to do so on this link.
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/conniespell


End file.
